Attention Grabber
by Immicolia
Summary: In which Crow gets his first crush, and Yusei suggests that he do something about it. Pre-series. Kiryu x Crow with a vague side of Jack x Yusei.


_A/N: Initially this was two separate smaller (although still connected) ficlets. The first done entirely at random (because I inexplicably believe that Crow was a late bloomer) and the second done for the November 25th prompt on the 31 days community on LiveJournal. I've just put them together here for ease of posting._

* * *

In Satellite it's hard not to grow up fast. But there is a difference, however subtle, between growing up and maturing, the latter being something that Crow lagged behind on. And when Jack and Yusei curl up in a corner together, Crow looks at the whole thing with a sort of bemusement, not quite understanding the appeal in huddling together and kissing.

Yusei tried to include him once, pulling him close and kissing him deep, murmuring something about how it should always be the three of them. Frowning when Crow blushed and pulled away. Jack immediately letting out a slight snort of annoyance and muttering something about how they shouldn't bother.

By the time puberty caught up to Crow, and he realized exactly _why_ Jack and Yusei huddled off together like that and, yes, maybe it would be nice (if a thrilling sort of terrifying because what if he screws it up somehow) to try it himself, it was too late. Trying to slide back in, so it could be the three of them again, would be too awkward.

So he goes back to doing what he did _before_ he realized that maybe Jack and Yusei were on to something. Lets those kids flock around him and teaches them to duel and play other games and it's easy and comfortable (and maybe he still hasn't and maybe he never _will_ mature quite properly, but he tells himself it doesn't matter because he has something to care about)

Then, all of a sudden, there was Kiryu. A little bit older and as arrogant as Jack, as level-headed as Yusei, as thrill-seeking as he is and offering them all a life, some measure of hope, that they didn't dare dream about.

And every time he gets close, Crow's usual exuberance is curbed slightly and he finds himself standing there in perfect silence. His stomach tied up in knots and his mouth dry as he carefully listens to Kiryu's latest plan, nodding eagerly in agreement.

Within the first week, when Kiryu is elsewhere and it is once again just the three of them, Yusei shoots a grin in Crow's direction and points out, quite bluntly, "You've got a crush on him, don't you?" The only response an immediate look of mingled shock and confusion on Crow's part and Yusei smiles and Jack smirks and it's just as bad as that time when they tried to "include" him before he was ready if only because he doesn't know how to deal with it (and if there's anything Crow hates it's being uncertain) to the point where all he can do is blush and fidget while Yusei informs him, quite bluntly, that if he's interested then he should do something about it. "I did, after all." That final statement winning a slight snort of obvious disagreement from Jack.

"You didn't do anything of the sort. If anyone did all the work...."

"Can we just say that we met in the middle?"

Crow makes himself scarce at that point, knowing the disagreement will more than likely devolve into an argument, then making up, the latter something Crow has seen before and doesn't want or need to be privy to again. Especially not when he has been, once again, thinking too much about wanting to try things like that out himself.

**o o o**

It starts with a kiss, because Crow is the sort to prefer actions over words and he has a feeling that Kiryu is too. Hell, in some way, they all are. Not that it's a particularly elegant kiss, Crow's mouth half-open and he pokes his tongue out at one point because he _knows_ tongues have something to do with this somehow and after a moment he can feel Kiryu's hands tight on his shoulders. The slight rush of excitement pounding through Crow's veins switching to nerves as Kiryu firmly pushes him back and frowns.

"Crow?..."

"Shit." Crow winces in mortification. Half because of the way that Kiryu is looking at him right now (which, yes, he had _wanted_ Kiryu's attention but he hadn't quite wanted to be looked at with mingled confusion and amusement) half because the only thing he can think of to say right now is "shit" or possibly "fuck." Over and over and over again because his mind is blank and he's just made a goddamn fool of himself.

"So-- what was that for?"

The direct question comes as a relief (because he hates this, hates being tongue-tied and edgy and uncertain) but all the same Crow can't quite force his mind to wrap around an answer. Finally choking out, "Yusei," and the slightly amused smile touching Kiryu's lips widens.

"Do I _want_ to know what Yusei has to do with any of this?"

"HesaidIshoulddosomethingaboutit." The words coming out in a rush, Crow tempted right then and there to cut his losses and run. A thought that damn near kills him because Crow the Bullet does not run, for any reason. Although there's a first time for everything and pure mortification seems like an excellent excuse.

Except Kiryu's hands are still on his shoulders and Crow can _feel_ his grip tightening slightly, as if Kiryu knows that he's thinking about running. A slight frown creasing Kiryu's brow the last thing Crow notices before Kiryu's head tips forward slightly, lips brushing against lips, and what small amount of coherent thought Crow had been capable of gives up entirely.

"Is that what you were aiming for?" Kiryu asks after a moment, moving back only enough to talk because Crow can feel his breath feathering warm against his skin and it's everything he can do to simply nod in agreement. His mind finally slowing down enough for one statement to crystallize.

"Yusei told me if I was interested I should do something about it. So I did." Crow finally daring to open his eyes again, unconsciously tilting his chin up in defiance, and unsurprised to find that Kiryu is still smiling at him although he feels less panicky about it now. Perhaps because the smile is less amused and more carefully considering. Specifically like Kiryu is thinking about kissing him again, the possibility leaving Crow's heart kicking triple-time in his chest.

"Well, it did get my attention."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. You could really use some practice."

Crow's mouth opens, about to snap something entirely indignant in response. Although just _what_ precisely he can't say, since in that moment Kiryu's mouth once again seals over his. Obviously intent on giving him that much needed practice and swiftly driving all coherent thought from his mind.


End file.
